Army of Friends
Story John walks into a white room, and he sees the observation room on the other side. John: Really? I went in one big circle. (John looks into the observation room, seeing Phantom and Eunice.) Phantom: Welcome, John. Are you tired yet? John: You ready to fight me? Phantom: Don’t be ridiculous. These, will be your foes. Several capsules come out of the floor, and they open up. Gwen, Kevin, Charmcaster, Sunder, Animo riding on his frog, Julie and Ship, Tack, Eddy, Lucy, Ultimos, Tini, Synaptak, and the Vreedle Brothers. They all have zombie blue skin. John: Oh, come on! Why are the Vreedle Brothers in this army of friends? I don’t even like them! Phantom: Sunder convinced them to betray me, and so I thrust them into this little army. Behold! The New Zodiac Fourteen! John: There were thirteen before. Phantom: Two Vreedles. What can you do? Now, choose your alien. I want this to be sporting. John: I bet. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Diamondhead: Yes! Diamondhead! Phantom: Kill him. The Vreedles draw their cannons, getting the first shots off. The attacks bounce off Diamondhead, and he fires two crystal shards, one going into each cannon. The cannons explode, knocking the Vreedles down. Diamondhead: Ugh. Those two are not worth it. A shadow forms over Diamondhead, and he looks up. Animo’s frog was coming down on him. Diamondhead swings his arms, creating a crystal hand that comes out of the ground, grabbing Animo’s frog, holding it up in the air. The Toltech armor forms around Eddy, as he charges in to punch Diamondhead. Diamondhead forms a crude blade with his hand, and parries the fist. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, getting caught in the joints of the armor. Diamondhead then raises his arms, crystals forming around his feet. Eddy tries to lift his legs, but is unsuccessful. Diamondhead: Sorry, buddy. It’s for your own good. Then, Lucy in her blob form comes and wrapping around Diamondhead. She completely envelops him. She makes a growling sound, smiling, when an explosion occurs inside her, Diamondhead jumping out the hole. Diamondhead fires more crystal shards, exploding on Lucy, causing her pain and pushing her back. Gwen & Charmcaster: Magnum Vox! (Diamondhead turns, as two large powerful mana blasts fly at him. He holds his arms up, and absorbs the attack. He then fires a powerful energy blast back at them, and Gwen and Charmcaster counter with a mana blast. Diamondhead’s attack breaks through, hitting both Gwen and Charmcaster, sending them flying.) Diamondhead: Next. Sunder flies by, swinging his axe from the whip at Diamondhead. Diamondhead parries it, as Sunder pulls it back, its force increasing. Diamondhead fires a crystal shard at the glider, causing an explosion and Sunder to fall and crash into the ground. Ultimos: Galactic Enforcers, engage! (Diamondhead turns, and sees Ultimos, Tini and Synaptak coming at him.) Diamondhead: Aw, really? Synaptak fires a psychic blast at Diamondhead, and he reflects the attack at Ultimos, knocking him back. Diamondhead charges, and punches Synaptak, knocking him out. Tini slams her arms into Diamondhead, slightly cracking him. Tini goes to attack again, but he dodges, and puts his hands on Tini. He then encases her in crystal, trapping her. Ultimos gets back up, and uses his freeze breath at Diamondhead. Diamondhead forms a crystal shield on his arms, taking the attack. Diamondhead then fires crystal shards, which explode when they hit Ultimos. Ultimos comes out of it, and a crystal pillar comes out of the ground, and slams into Ultimos, exploding. Ultimos falls to the ground. Diamondhead: That ought to hold them. Julie in her Ship armor appears, and uppercuts him, sending him into the sky. She fires several missiles at Diamondhead. He’s hit, and a cloud of smoke forms. A crystal boomerang comes out of the smoke, hitting Julie in the back of the neck. This causes Ship to short out, and Julie falls to the ground, unable to get up. Diamondhead: (Still in the air) Sorry, Julie. (Tack’s neck stretches up, and wraps around Diamondhead’s arm. Tack then pulls his neck down, going to slam Diamondhead into the floor.) You would’ve been better with slamming your head into me. Diamondhead moves his other hand, creating a pile of crystals on the ground. Tack slams his head into the crystals, as Diamondhead phases into the crystals. Tack retracts his head, dizzy and falling over. Diamondhead phases out of the crystal. Kevin, having absorbed taydenite, charges at Diamondhead. Kevin swings blade hands at him, and Diamondhead dodges. Diamondhead forms a blade hand, and slashes back. However, Diamondhead’s hand chips on contact. Kevin comes in again, while Diamondhead jumps back, as he reverts. John: Of course you act up now! (Kevin comes to strike John, but he dodges, and fires a mana blast at his back, causing him to stumble forward. John looks around, and sees the others starting to get up.) Alright. Enough is enough. John reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the grenade that Animo gave him before. Then, a fireball hits John’s hand, knocking the grenade out of his hand. John: No! (He picks up the grenade, pressing the button on it. He throws it to the ground, but nothing happens.) No! (John looks up, and sees Swampfire.) Phantom: Since you were doing so well, I decided to add another foe. One of my personal favorites. (Swampfire throws seeds, while John tries to slap down the Omnitrix. He is then tangled up in the plants, as the others start to gather around him.) Any last words, John? John: Yeah. (Pulls his arms forward, and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg! (Jury Rigg slips free from the vines, and races for the grenade.) Swampfire shoots fire, which Jury Rigg dodges with ease. The Vreedles fire blasters, Charmcaster and Gwen fire mana blasts, and Julie fires lasers from her Ship armor. Jury Rigg dodges, grabbing the grenade. Jury Rigg: FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX! (His hands work rapidly, and he fixes the grenade.) Phantom: No. Stop him! Lucy stretches to grab him, but he jumps and dodges. Then, Synaptak lifts him with telekinesis, and he is floating. Jury Rigg presses the button on the grenade, then slams it into his head. It releases a powerful shockwave, hitting every one and reverting them from their zombie forms. They all fall unconscious, and Jury Rigg falls to the ground, reverting. End Scene John wakes up, and stands. He looks around, seeing the others unconscious, but no longer zombies. John looks up at Phantom, with a big smirk on his face. Phantom: No! He destroyed my forces again! I won’t let you live! Eunice: Phantom, baby, calm down. Phantom: I’ll calm down once he’s dead. Swampfire, kill him! Swampfire releases a stream of fire at John, who raises a mana barrier to protect himself. He then fires a powerful mana blast, hitting Swampfire and knocking it back. Phantom slaps down the Warmatrix, and Swampfire turns into Ultimate Swampfire. John: If it’s just that, then Eatle is more than enough. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Desert Storm: (Looking at his body) Who is this? (Ultimate Swampfire releases a fire blast, and Desert Storm’s body breaks from the attack. He reforms quickly.) Oh well. Bring it on. Desert Storm! Desert Storm’s body slides across the ground, and he stretches his arms to grab Ultimate Swampfire’s arms. He gets behind it, trapping it. The sacks on Ultimate Swampfire’s arms release fire blasts, destroying Desert Storm’s hands. Then, Desert Storm collapses, his sand body covering the floor. Desert Storm: Want to hear what I just learned? (The floor starts to sag, as a sand vortex forms, with Ultimate Swampfire in the middle.) I can use my sand to break apart any structure, turning it into new sand of that material. So, you are sinking through the floor. (Ultimate Swampfire tries to escape.) Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow laser, and captures Ultimate Swampfire. He then gets out of the sand trap, and reverts.) The others all start to wake up. Gwen: Ugh, what happened? Kevin: Gwen! (Runs over and hugs her.) You’re alright now. (Lucy stares wishfully.) John: Save the reunion for later, guys! We’re not done yet. (The group stands, looking at the observation window.) Phantom: Now he has all his forces back. Send out the Pawns! (A door opens underneath the observation deck, and an army of Forever Knights come out, charging them. Phantom then goes to leave the room.) John: Oh no you don’t. Julie: Go. We’ve got it here. (John nods, and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Terraspin: Terraspin! (Terraspin then takes flight, and flies towards the observation deck. The knights open fire, and the heroes go to attack.) Characters *John Smith Controlled Heroes *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster *Sunder *Dr. Animo **Dr. Animo's Frog *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Tack *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos **Tini **Synaptak *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle Villains *Phantom *Eunice *Forever Knights Aliens Used by John *Diamondhead *Jury Rigg *Desert Storm (first appearance by John) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Eatle) *Terraspin Drones by Phantom *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Trivia *It's revealed that the heroes weren't killed, but captured by Phantom. *John reveals that he doesn't like the Vreedle Brothers. *John is shown to be extremely skilled with Diamondhead, able to fight 14 enemies at once with him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc